l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Call to Arms
Call to Arms was a sourcebook for Legend of the Five Rings which contains three scenarios for Clan War Miniatures Game. Clan War enters the Hidden Emperor story arc: three years after the Day of Thunder, the Jade Empire is in its infancy when Emperor Toturi vanishes without a trace. Amid a flurry of accusations, the Scorpion Clan is exiled from Rokugan. At the same time, the rest of the Empire bristles with activity; the search for the missing Emperor begins, the Naga inexplicably launch a furious attack against the Dragon, Yoritomo and his minor clan armies begin to conquer and claim large amounts of territory, and the Crab launch a campaign to reclaim the long lost Hiruma Castle deep within the Shadowlands. Credits * Written by: Ken Carpenter, Steve Hough, Jim Long, Tom Phillips, and Ree Soesbee * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: beet, Cris Dornaus, Mark Evans, Edward Fetterman, Carl Frank, Daerick Gröss, Sr., Mike Hawthorne, Scott James, Ben Peck, Michael Phillippi, and Erik Polak * Graphic Design: Steve Hough * Miniatures Painting: Mike Ernst, Tyson Koch, Shawn Marcione, Frank Martin, and Tom Phillips * Layout: Steve Hough * Editing: D.J. Trindle * Clan War and Clan War Daimyo Edition: Ken Carpenter * Clan War Design Team: Mike Ernst, Marcelo Figueroa, Steve Hough, and Tom Phillips * Playtesters: Jim Callahan, David Abate, Rob Bowes, Nick Cuaresma, CJ Dunnigan, Greg Ortiz, Eric Silveira, Bob King, Sam Kennedy, Don Lynch, Pete Orphanos, Mark Perneta, Boyd KLeen, Tony Rodgers, Robert Morris, Chad Richardson, Mark Rodgers, Nathan Rodgers, Paul Rodgers, Geoffrey Schaller, Joe Keyser, Mark Shurtleff, Tracy Harms and Max Harms Contents (page 1) “Toku's Legacy” (page 2) * Fiction depicting Toturi and his guards Toku and Tzurui, seeing a mythical Ki-Rin, and defending a peasant village from the bandit leader Nikotsu. Clarifications and Errata (page 6) * General Rules * Items * Magic and spells * Profiles * Tactical Cards Regions of Rokugan (page 14) * The Isawa Woodlands * Beiden Pass “Exile of the Scorpion” (page 18) * Fiction depicting the events after Emperor Toturi had disappeared. Shiba Tsukune shown to the Emerald Champion Kakita Toshimoko a dagger found in the crime scene, which belonged to Bayushi Tagumura, daimyo of a minor palace near Ryoko Owari and guard to Bayushi Kachiko herself. Ikoma Tsanuri and Doji Kuwanan blame it on the Scorpion Clan, while Kitsuki Yasu reported he had retrieved one of the famous Akodo Blades when chasing three of the assailants, which belonged to the defunct Akodo Kage. Toshimoko exiled the Scorpion Clan to the Burning Sands until the Emperor is back. Kachiko sent Bayushi Aramoro to find Toturi, who in turn selected the ninja Matsu Hiroru and his companion the ronin Ginawa for the task. When news of the Scorpion had vanished during the journey to the Burning Sands, Aramoro, who had remained in the empire, ordered his hidden men to burn the Utaku Stables. Revised Forces (page 24) * Updated force cards for the Clan War armies. The Awakening (page 27) * A brutal Yoritomo army to use in the Clan War Miniatures Game. New Forces (page 31) * Experienced 2 versions of Mirumoto Hitomi and Toku, alongside with an Experienced version of Naka Kuro. Silent Attack (page 33) * A Clan War scenario with the Naga launching a sneak attack against the Dragon Clan. The Shahadet leads his forces to stop Hitomi, a threat to the Pale Eye. Mirumoto Sukune is forced to retreat, leaving the Naga their way clear to the Sleeping Mountain. Reinforcements (page 41) * Rules for adding reinforcements to the Clan War Miniatures Game. Retribution (page 44) * A Clan War scenario with the Unicorn Clan assulting the Naga for daring to attack one of the Great Clans of the Empire. Shinjo Hanari and his lieutenants Shinjo Tashima, Shinjo Sanetama, and Otaku Tetsuko overrun the Naga army led by the Shahadet, the Qarash, and the Radakast, who would be unable to participate in the assault of the Mirumoto mountain. The Rolling Wave (page 53) * A Fearsome Lion army to use in the Clan War Miniatures Game. Wake of the Alliance (page 57) * A Clan War scenario with the Lion defending their territories from Yoritomo's Alliance of Minor Clans. Yoritomo failed in his attempt to strike a Lion castle, after Matsu Hiro warned his Clan about the impeding attack. The timely arrival of Ikoma Tsanuri halted the enemy invasion, but Yoritomo had shown his might daring to confront the fierce Lion Clan. Category:RPG Books